Maximum Acdemy
by I heart you JW
Summary: What happens when the Flock attends St. Vladamir's to learn to fight a new threat?Do they have any idea the academy is crawling with vampires?Why is Rose staring at Fang?Takes place after MAX and in Shadow Kiss.Adopted from A Cannibalistic Skittle.
1. The Office

**Hi, my name is Bella and this is the story formerly known as Maximum Academy. Well for now it will be call Maximum Academy because I can't think if another title. So if you have any ideas tell me.**

**I'm sorry that I won't be able to promise super fast updates, but I am very busy as of lately. I am working on multiple projects, including an actual book. I will update this story when I find the time but besides that all I can promise is a good read. Thanks for understanding.**

**~Bella ;)**

**_I changed something big in this chapter for you people who have already read it. Now this story takes place after the attack on St. Vlads in Shadow Kiss. Dimitri wasn't awakened but he did decide that him and Rose's "relationship"(if you can call it that) wouldn't work out, and I guess you could say, "dumped her." I love Dimitri and Rose together but kind of need that for this story since what I wanted to happen in the second chapter. Anyways, good reading. ~Bella ;)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Rose's POV**

I heard a slight buzzing in the background. I ignored it at first but it now started to annoy me. What was I doing before I zoned out? Oh yeah, I was talking to Lissa. Slowly I let myself open up so I could actually she hat was around me.

"Rose, are you even listening?" Lissa asked me. She had an extremely annoyed look on her face, and her emotions matched that.

"Of course I'm listening," I said putting on the best fake smile that I could. Of course, I wasn't actually listening. With all that has happened lately-Dimitri turning me down, Lissa kind of going crazy again, Adrian trying to impress me, and Mason being back from the dead(didn't see that one coming, did you?)-I could really care less what she had to say. All that mattered was that she was safe.

Lissa frowned at my thoughts.(Yeah I forgot to mention that the bond works both ways now.) "Seriously Rose!" Lissa pleaded to me. "new... practice... Christian... Jealous..." I started to tune out without even realizing it.

I guess I was still tired from my late night training session. I had spent most of the night taking my anger out on a practice dummy. Now it was pretty much useless and they would have to throw it out. Trust me, those things are super tough. Now I was under house arrest because I had told Alberta I was leaving. When she demanded to know why I told her I was going to break Victor out of jail, so I randomly mad that one up, thinking she wouldn't even believe me, instead she overreacted and went straight to Kirova. Now I am starting to see the problem. Well at least I hadn't told her that Dimitri and I had sex. Now, apparently, I was a threat since if Victor was released he would most likely just go back to his crazy schemes, which I wasn't actually planning on releasing him. Now, instead of being locked up in a jail cell they "graciously" let me stay at the academy only to be under heavy supervision. Like guardians constantly following me around and listening to my every conversation. Crazy huh? It's not like I was that bad! I could at least wait until we graduated.

"Rose! Are you even listening? I asked if you think Christian is wrong! Which of course he is, right?" Lissa was screaming in my ear the best she could for being in a crowded cafeteria.

I snapped out of my own mind and looked up at Lissa. "Sorry Liss. Yeah, of course, he is totally wrong," I said not exactly sure what I was agreeing with.

Lissa rolled her eyes then smiled at me, being her true Lissa self and getting over it. "So see anyone you like in the new group of students?" She asked truly excited.

At the beginning of the new semester a new group of Moroi and Dhampirs would enroll. Speaking of that, guess who just walked into the cafeteria? The new group. It was relatively small this semester, only six.

The group consisted of a tall female dhampir with blondish brown hair who seemed to be the leader. Next was a black-haired emo looking boy and was most likely a Moroi. They looked around my age if not a year or two younger. Next was a another Moroi with strawberry blond hair. The rest were much younger than us and I was sort of surprised they weren't on the middle school campus. The oldest of the three was maybe fourteen, she had extremely tanned skin and a mass of dark brown curly hair, she looked Jamaican maybe. The next was about ten or eleven and had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, Moroi. Finally was an eight year old looking girl who had a mess of blood hair that reminded me of Mia, she must be the other boys sister. The little girl was holding a black Scottie. Following behind all of them was an extremely muscular dhampir with short black hair. He reminded me of Ambrose.

The black haired Moroi walked up to the leader and took her hand. That made the two youngest ones start to sing. "Max and Fang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Soon the Jamacon girl joined in. The Scottie that the little blond girl was holding looked like he was snickering, but that was impossible, he was just a dog.

The leader, who was either Max or Fang, turned to and glared at the younger ones, which almost immediately shut them up. Once she was sure they wouldn't be singing again, she turned and started to walk again. The group passed a group of dhampir and Moroi started to whistle at the leader. She ignored them but the boy who was holding her hand growled at them. The girl smiled and kissed his check, which only caused him to blush and the kids to start singing again.

I squinted at them. Something was up and I couldn't figure it out. These people, these Moroi and dhampir, there was something up with them. They seemed so human. And call me crazy, which a lot of people have lately, but they kind or resembled birds.

I sighed. Maybe I was going crazy.

**Max's POV**

"Huh?" Nudge asked completely confused.

"This is idiotic," I whispered to Fang. He just chuckled and nodded.

"I said, there is a new threat called 'The Office' and we're transporting you to an academy to learn how to fight-" a government guy started to say but Iggy cut him off.

"Don't say it again!" He begged. Iggy turned in my direction with a pleading look on his face as if to say _Please, tell me this idiot is joking._

I shook my head, then remembered that Iggy couldn't see it. Sighing I stood up and decided to voice most likely all of the Flock's opinions. "Come on!" I said. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The government man shook his head. "I am completely serious Maximum," he said. "Now, to prepare you for 'The Office' we will be sending you to a place called St. Vladimir's Academy to learn to fight them."

"Wait," Nudge stood up. "We're going to school?" The man nodded. She got a big grin on her face. "Yaaah!" She cheered. "We get to learn!"

"I still think this is idiotic," I said. She ignored me and continued cheering. Sighing again, I sat down next to Fang. "Can't you get some other mutant bird kids to fight off this thing?" I asked. Now that had to be the stupidest think I said in my life.

Angel giggled, "No Max, you've said stupider things before." I rolled my eye and ignored her.

"So what do you say about letting us go back to our house and finding some other mutant?" I asked.

I seriously thought that we had already saved the stupid world. I mean, that's what they told us anyway. Before being called here, the Flock and I were starting to settle down in a new house with my mom and Ella, and we weren't really planning doing anything like this for a long time. Now that this had come up, just wow.

The government guys face went red before he picked up the phone next to him and started pounding buttons. "Yes, they will be going, and send the new project with them," he gave us a sly smile before standing up. "Enjoy your stay at St. Vladimir's," he said before walking off.

And that's how we ended up here, at this academy place, with a new "flock member." At least, that's what he thought he was. Of course, I didn't think of him as one. Dylan was just an annoyance in our lives. The government dude had decided that he would be "important" to our mission. Really I think he just did it because I was annoying him. I'm really starting to regret the "other mutant bird kid" comment.

Dylan walked up next to me. "So, Max, what are we supposed to do while we're here?" He asked me. Dylan was invading my personal space now, and as you know, I do not take that lightly.

"One, back off, I don't care if you were assigned to us or not, I don't like people in my space," I growled at him. "Two, stop asking questions that would get us caught! I don't want to explain to any of these people about our," I lowered my voice, "wings, so don't talk about it. In fact, don't talk at all!"

Apparently, Dylan was supposed to be my perfect other half or something like that. I don't really care. I was only interested in dating Fang, and didn't plan on even giving Dylan a chance. He could stay with us, go on this stupid mission with us, heck he could even fly with us, but he will not break me and Fang up.

The lady at the front desk walked back up to us. She handed us all a piece of paper and a map. I'm assuming that it was our schedule and maps of the school. "I hope you have fun at St. Vladimir's," she smiled at us. The lady was very tall and a little paler than Iggy. "Also, you will need to go to dorm lobbies for your room assignments," she pointed to my map. "I've circled where your dorms are and also I wrote down how to get to the cafeteria, since it's breakfast time." She smiled at us.

I frowned and looked out one of the heavily tinted windows. Yeah, I was right, the sun had just gone down outside. When we had gotten off the private jet at this place it was like six p.m. We had talked to the principal, or dean or headmaster or whatever else she was called, for maybe an hour so now it was like seven. "It's like seven at night and you call that breakfast?" I asked stunned. I wasn't turning down the meal, but seriously it was seven at night!

The lady nodded. "You must have been on a human schedule where you were before," she smiled. "We are on a nocturnal schedule here, six a.m. is our curfew and six p.m. is our morning. I hope you can adjust." She was still smiling.

I looked at her like she was crazy but nodded, not wanting to deal with this anymore. We walked outside the office to the academy and started to follow the directions on the paper. You know, I was surprised she hadn't said anything about Total, who Angel was holding.

"That's was weird," I said to Fang. "Who sleeps during the day and does school at night?"

"Maybe they're vampires," Iggy laughed. "Blah, I vant to drink your vlood!" He said.

Gasman cracked up laughing. "And I vant vour snickers," he said doing an impression of ter Bos.

Nudge and Angel giggled while Iggy started cracking up laughing. Fang chucked at the confused look on Dylan's face. I soon joined them. I looked up and saw we were coming up on the building.

"Hum, that was quick," I commented. I guess whoever said time flies when you're having fun was right, whatever.

We walked into the room and all conversation died. What? They act as if they had never seen mutant bird kids before. That made me wonder, what was everyone here for? If this school was meant to teach you how to fight, then why were all these kids here? They didn't look like soldiers going to war, or mutants trying to say the world, so why were they here?

I looked over and say Angel shrugged. Of course she had been listening, I almost expected it now, though she was getting better. _Tell me if you pick up any threats,_ I thought to her. Angel nodded and we continued walking.

My body tensed. I didn't like this place. It felt… weird. I don't know how to describe what I felt. All I knew is that I didn't trust this place. Then add in the fact that those windows looked hard to break through and there weren't many doors so there were not many ways to get out. Now I was starting to worry.

Seeing me tense up, Fang walked over and grabbed my hand. I gave it a small squeeze as a thanks. Fang squeezed back. Of course, this little action started them up.

"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Angel and Gazzy started but soon Nudge joined in. Total started to snicker and Iggy chuckled quietly. I growled quietly, why must they chose to do this in an awkward place? It's as if they wanted me to yell at them. Of course, Angel knew I wouldn't snap at them in a public place, well I would but not in this new place where we were supposed to not let anyone know about the wings.

I turned around and glared at them, which, as always, immediately made them shut up. Once I was sure they'd stay quiet, I turned around and started walking again.

We passed a group of boys who whistled at me. I ignored them but Fang started to growl. I smiled and kissed his check, both to calm him down and to show those staring girls that he was mine. Amazingly, Fang blushed. That made Iggy laugh and the little ones start to sing again. I sighed. Will they ever shut up. I guess this is how our whole day would go, with the little kids embarrassing me and Fang. Yah. Notice my sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was my rewrite. I hope you liked it. Also here are the age.<strong>

**Vampire Academy ages the same.**

**Max: 17**

**Iggy: 17**

**Fang: 17**

**Nudge: 14**

**Gazzy/Gasman: 11**

**Angel: 9**

**So review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys and also I'd like to thank A Cannibalistic Skittle for letting me adopt her story. Please review.**

**~Bella ;)**


	2. Food Fight

**Finally had time between my book, other stories, family, friends, and summer to update this story. Also, I'm changing a lot in the story timeline. This story now takes place after the Strigoi attack in Shadow Kiss, Dimitri wasn't awakened. Instead he and Rose "broke up" I guess you could say. I know it's confusing but I kind of explain in a little at the end of this chapter. Mainly you need to know that Dimitri is alive and in the story. Wow that's a lot to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

We sat down at the first empty table we saw. I know I shouldn't care, and I don't!, but everyone was staring at us. It seemed worse than before. Before they looked at us with curiosity now most of them either glared at me or Fang with envy and jealously. The worst part is I knew it would get worse once we started eating.

"Ig, let's go get the food," Gazzy said tapping Iggy's hand twice. Iggy nodded and stood up.

"You better get enough food for _everyone_," I stressed the word because I knew that if I didn't they wouldn't get all the food our mutant selves needed.

Gasman sighed but nodded and left to go get the food with Iggy. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to send a little kid with a blind guy to get food but I trusted them both. Well I trust Iggy to make sure Gasman doesn't get any Mexican food and to make sure we all get a fair serving.

Angel chuckled at this thought and I just glared at her.

"Hi!"

I looked up and saw two girls standing in front of us. One was a tall, thin girl around my age with platinum blind hair and pale jade eyes. She was the one who spoke. The other had tan skin and you could tell she worked out. She had brown, almost black, hair and a look on her face that said "I was forced out of bed, mess with me and I'll bite your head off." They were polar opposites. It made me wonder how they could be friends.

"I'm Lissa," the blond said, "and this is my best friend Rose." Rose nodded at us, not really caring enough to say hello.

Iggy and Gasman sat down with trays full of food. "This should be enough," Gazzy said as he set two trays down on the table. "Iggy wouldn't let me get any spice food." He sounded sad. I smirked as I saw I was right about letting Iggy go with him.

"Who are they?" Iggy asked, sensing Lissa and Rose standing by our table.

"Lissa and Rose," I stated simply before going for a hamburger. The Flock followed, each grabbing what they preferred.

"Oh my God! Max, isn't Lissa the name of the girl that kissed Fang? They you like ran to the bathroom and cried then got all jealous and went out with Sam. Now we have to deal with all the kissing and cuddling all the time, it's crazy. Not that I don't love both of you, because I do, it just gets annoying. I love you guys like I love chocolate and oh do I lobe chocolate, it's so good! I wonder if-" Iggy shoved an apple into her mouth so she would shut up.

"Uh," Lissa said as if not knowing what to say. I saw Rose smirking and glared at her. "So we just came to see who the knew people were." Though I knew she meant 'We just want to know who the heck you are and why you're here.'

"Oh, that ones easy. I'm Iggy, that's Nudge, Dylan, Fang, Angel, Gasman, and Max," he said pointing to each of us. I heard Total cough under the table. "Oh and our dog Total." Iggy was smiling proudly as if he had just won the lottery.

"What Iggy meant was those were our nicknames," I said quickly improvising. "I'm Max, that's Jeff, Nick, Angelica, Crystal-Tiffany, Zepher, Dylan, and still Total," I confirmed pointing out each one of us. "We like being called by are nicknames though."

"Uh," Lissa stared at us wide eyed as if not knowing what to say. It was Rose who decided that she was going to make sense of the crap I just flew her way. "Why don't I get to the point here, what the hell are you and why are you here?" She asked not really caring if she was rude or not.

I smirked. Now this one I liked.

Suddenly a girl popped up next to Lissa. "Hey Lissa!" she greeted her as if they had been best friends forever. I took one look at the girl and instantly hated her. She had long wavy red hair and a smoky gray eye color. She looked just like the girl that Fang had kissed when we were staying at Ann's. Since she looked like the girl who had almost taken_ my _boyfriend away from me, it was my job to hate her. On top of all this she also looked like one of those snobby rich bitches that screamed the words "I'm a whore and will fuck any guy I see."

"Hey Camille," Lissa smiled though you could tell it was fake.

"What the hell do you want?" Rose asked, clearly not liking this girl. I was starting to like this girl more and more.

Camille ignored Rose completely. "Just came to say hi," she smiled at Lissa. Then she turned to look at us, or rather Fang and Dylan. "Hey, you must be the new kids," she stuck her hand out towards Fang. "I'm Camille."

Now, that was the last straw. At the moment I saw two choice, break her arm or make a scene by making out with Fang. Both had there pricks, but I really wanted to punch someone right now.

I stood up and grabbed Camille's hand. "Hi," I said with an evil grin on my face. "I suggest you get out of here before I show you what the inside of your head looks like," I said all this in a sweet as sugar voice hoping it would scare her more.

She pulled her hand away from mine. "Please!" She said confirming my earlier thoughts of her being a snobby rich bitch. "You'd never hurt a Moroi otherwise you wouldn't graduate."

"Oh, watch me," I smiled in satisfaction that she'd let me hit her. I pulled my fist back when something hit the side of my face. I pulled it off and saw that it was a piece of pie. I glared at my Flock to see which one had did it.

"Food fight," Iggy said weakly. My eyes bored into his skin as I tried to kill him with a look.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Some guys at the table next to us yelled, having heard Iggy. The guys then proceeded to get the war started, which in the end it worked.

My Flock and everyone else in the cafeteria soon joined in. I grabbed the soda off my plate and walked over to Iggy, pouring it on his head and down his shirt. "You have five seconds to run before I pound your face in," I whispered in his ear.

"Max, I just didn't want you to hit that girl," he tried.

"One."

"Come one Max, you wouldn't would you?"

"Two."

"Run Iggy," Fang said, who was now using a tray to shield himself.

"Three."

Iggy bolted out of his chair and the cafeteria so fast I swear I saw smoke. I laughed. "Let's get out of here before someone blames us for this mess," I called to my Flock and we darted out of the room just as quickly as Iggy had.

We found Iggy outside the building and soon broke out in laughter at all the food splattered on his clothes. Then we started to laugh at each other and were having a fit over it all. Of course, our luck couldn't last that long since a teacher decided to walk up to us at that moment.

"What's going on in there?" He asked. The guy was really tall, and I mean taller than Fang tall. He had shoulder length brown hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes were a deep brown. He was in his mid-twenties, maybe, and spoke with an accent I couldn't decipher.

_That's a big word for you Max,_ Angel snickered reading my thoughts.

I growled at her. _Shut up! We have bigger problems!_

"Some idiot yelled out food fight now everyone's throwing the breakfast crap everywhere," I shrugged like it was no big deal.

The man sighed. "Are you Maximum?" He asked me. I nodded and gave him a 'no shit' look. "I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov, you will be training with me from now on."

I got a shit eating grin on my face as I thought of the hell I could put this guy through. The Flock seemed to have the same thoughts and broke out in laughter. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Max." This guy was going to go through hell.

**Rose's POV**

What the hell is with that Iggy kid! Why would he start a food fight! I mean I know the kids here and they're always eager to do anything to break the rules, and a food fight sure doesn't help that.

I quickly pushed Camille out the way and covered Lissa. I pulled her to the doors that Max and the others had run out of moments ago. I wonder why Iggy had run out of here before the others, he was the one who started this whole mess after all.

Once we were outside, Lissa burst into laughter. "That was so much fun!" She giggled.

I smiled at her. "Not really," I said. "It'll take me a week to get this food out of my hair," I joked. So, maybe I had been bummed out that Dimitri had turned me down, but I couldn't let that get in my way, could I?

"I'm glad to hear that Rose," Lissa smiled having heard what I thought. Since the Strigoi attack the bond worked two ways. So Lissa knew all about how me and Dimitri had sex and then he "saw the wrongs" in his life and basically broke my heart. I smiled at her. "Now, I'm going to my dorm to wash this out before I have class."

I nodded. "See you later Liss," I said before she walked off. I figured I'd shower in the gym before Dimitri and I's before school session. Even though we were still tense over the "break up", well I was, we had to pretend like nothing happened. Though each and every day when I saw him my heart broke a little more and I hoped he would change his mind, I knew it would never happen. When Dimitri was set on something, he wasn't going to change that.

"What's going on in there?" I looked up as I heard Dimitri's voice. He was talking to Max and her friends.

Max started at Dimitri for a moment, most likely taking in his features and the fact he was extremely tall.

"Some idiot yelled out food fight now everyone's throwing the breakfast crap everywhere," Max shrugged as if she could care less.

Dimitri sighed, though I could tell he was surprised by her attitude. "Are you Maximum?" He asked. Max nodded and gave him a looked that said 'No shit who else would I be. I saw the side of Dimitri's lips twitch as he tried not to smile. My heart gave a tug as I remember how he'd always do that to me. "I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov, you will be training with me from now on."

Wait what! She is not training with us! That was the only time I had with Dimitri, as of lately, and the only chance I had at making him change his mind. There was no fucking way this girl was taking that away from me.

Max got a shit eating grin on her face and the others broke out in laughter. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Max," she said giving him a smirk.

This was crazy. My world was being turned upside down even more than it already was.

* * *

><p><strong>As you saw I went back and change a lot. I had to because when I wrote this chapter I forget that Dimitri was supposed to be gone and realized it when I was uploading the chapter in. So I went back and added a few things to the first chapter. Well, now I've pretty much turned<em> A Cannibalistic Skittle<em> story around completely so let's see what reaction I get from that.**

**Hope you guys liked where I was going with this though. Oh, and I have no idea what Camille looks like, and I couldn't find her looks in the Vampire Academy book, so if I got it wrong then pretend she really does look like that because it makes the story better. Also I thought it be funny to see where the Max and Rose working together thing goes.**

**Finally I have a question for you guys. (no it doesn't involve this story but it does involve another VA crossover I'm working on) Okay so if there are any Twilight fans out there help me out here. What would be more shocking to the Cullens, finding out Bella was a Dhampir(most likely Rose) or finding out she was a Moroi(most likely Lissa)? If you're not a Twilight fan, ignore the question, if you are answer it in a review please.**

**Anyways, sorry for the shortness and hope you like where I'm taking this. If you have any questions PM me or leave them in the review, I'll answer. Please review.**

**~Bella ;)**


	3. Competition of the Century

**I finally thought up an idea! Warning though, there will be OOCness in this story, mainly with Rose and Fang since both are like Bite Me tough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I decided I didn't want to do before school training today, no need to be more hurt than I already was. After I ran to my room and cleaned up I changed and went to my first class. I'm guessing luck wasn't on my side since I ran into someone.

"Little dhampir!" Adrian cheered. He walked up and put his arm around my shoulder. I immediately removed it. "What?" He asked innocently.

"No!" I growled. I was not in the mood for him today, in fact if I could I'd just screw all of the world and stay in my room for a mental heath day.

"Someone's having a bad day," he gave me a lazy smile. "Tell me what is wrong my little dhampir?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, there's no one else to talk to," I decided. "New kids, they're annoying me."

Adrian chuckled. "Well, whoever is stupid enough to mess with Rose Hathaway is pretty damn stupid," he said. "Now, don't let the idiots get your whole day down, be happy."

I couldn't help smiling. "Adrian, sometimes you're an idiot but today you're a helpful idiot," I smirked.

Adrian gave me one of his signature lazy smiles. "Happy to help," he said putting his arm on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and gave him a scold. "Just because I thanked you doesn't mean you can take advantage of that!" I sneered before stomping off. I was so not in the mood for dealing with a flirty Adrian today. I swear if anyone crossed me today, I would strangle someone!

Suddenly, I felt as if I had hit a brick wall. A growl escaped through my teeth, I may not have been watching where I was going but I wasn't going to let someone blame this on me. "Who the hell!" I paused when I saw it was one of the new Moroi I had seen this morning. The one who had been holding the Dhapmir's hand. What was his name? Nick? "Who the hell do you think you are!" I yelled finishing my sentence.

The black-haired Moroi's expression didn't change. Instead he just shrugged. "You're the one who ran into me," he said in a low powerful voice.

I flinched back. Despite his quiet tone, he sounded powerful. Totally the opposite of a Moroi. I quickly put my bitchy, bite me expression back on my face. "You ran into me!" I sneered. "Don't even think I'll let you off the hook just because you're fucking new!"

The Moroi rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not in the mood for arguing with someone today. I have to find my call," he said and walked around me.

I groaned at the fact I was going to give in. "Wait," the Moroi paused and looked back at me. "I know where most of the classes are in this school, what are you looking for?" I hate the fact that Lissa's nice nature was rubbing off on me.

The boy shrugged. "I'm looking for Ancient Magic History," he said. "Who the hell thinks Ancient Magic History will ever help us in life!" He sneered.

I couldn't help but laugh at his logic. That was the first time I actually laughed since the Dimitri thing happened. "I agree, Ancient Magic History totally doesn't seem important at all!" I cracked the boy a smile. "It's in room 372. It's the second building by the gym, like six doors down."

The boy nodded. "Thanks, uh, Rose," he gave me a questioning look, as if to ask if he was correct.

I nodded. "Yeah Rose, uh," I paused. "Sorry, I don't remember your name." Wasn't it Nick? No, they said he liked being called something else.

"My name's Nick, but everyone calls me Fang," he shrugged.

I nodded. "Uh, your class is close to mine, I could like, show you where it is?" It came out more as a question than an option. What the hell? How'd I go from pissed to flirty with this dude? And wasn't he with that girl, the bitchy one? You know what, screw it! I don't care if he was dating that chick, I don't care if he looked similar to Christian, hell, I didn't even care if he was a Moroi, I was going to do what I wanted from now on. And if that meant flirting then I would flirt!

Fang shrugged. "Sure," he muttered, starting toward the direction I had just told him.

I smiled and walked beside him. "So, what's up with that big group from earlier?" I asked, trying to start conversation. I'd be better talking about the weather.

"My family," he said. "We're not blood related but we're still family." From the way he said it, I could tell those people were not up for discussion. I dropped it. "So, why do we go to school in the middle of the night?" He yawned.

"The direct sunlight irritates Moroi," I explained, forgetting I was talking to one. "It doesn't burn them, but if they're in it for too long it starts to hurt, "I looked over at Fang, it like drains their energy you know?"

Fang shrugged and stifled a yawn. "I think it's idiotic," he said.

"You're on a human schedule aren't you? Sleeping at night, going out during the day?" Fang nodded and I laughed. "I know how it feels to try and adjust, it sucks."

Fang gave me a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I've been at this for seventeen years and am not in the mood to change," he yawned again. "Dang, I freaking tired!"

I laughed again. It was the first time in weeks that I was this happy. I mean, it was pretty stupid of me to be flirting with a guy who was with someone else, but I could help it. The face that he didn't talk back but had that powerful thing to him was like wow.

I felt a twinkle in the bond and looked around to see Lissa staring at me. She was holding Christian's hand so I assumed she made up. She offered me a huge smile. _I'm so happy for you!_ Her voice screamed inside my head. I watched Christian roll his eyes as he picked up what we were saying.

_Lay off the happiness!_ I yelled at her._ I actually like this dude! Don't blow it for me!_ Lissa nodded and disappeared down the hallway pulling Christian with her.

I smiled and looked back at Fang. He had a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked. He didn't' answer. "Tell me!" I pushed his shoulder.

"Please don't tell me she has, like, mind reading powers or something?" Fang asked, a smile breaking out on his face.

My eyes widened. "How'd you figure that?" I asked shocked. No one ever really noticed that Lissa and I had a bond, or in this case could communicate through our minds.

Fang shrugged. "Don't know. I kind of saw it when you guys were looking at each other," he looked into my eyes, "I saw it in your face."

I felt my face heat up as his dark violet black eyes stared down into mine. I can't believe he was having such a big effect on me. I didn't want to show him I was some weak little girl, cause that's not who I was. I'm Rose Hathaway, soon-to-be Guardian of the Dragomir princess! I was fucking bad ass!

I looked away from him, taking in my surroundings. We were already by the gym. I stopped. "This is my stop," I said.

Fang stopped too. He leaned against a wall next to the gym doors. "What class do you have?" He asked, pointing his chin at the gym.

"Combat training," I shrugged. I saw Fang's back straighten up. "Nothing really interesting in that."

Fang's eyebrows knitted together. "Are you kidding me!" He said. "I'd take combat training any day over magic history shit!"

My eyes widened. "So you're for Moroi fighting?" I asked, surprised. Moroi usually didn't agree to that.

Fang shrugged. "I think everyone should be responsible for their own self," he responded.

I smiled. This was like the most amazing dude ever. "Awesome," I admitted. "Maybe I could teach you some moves sometime."

"Maybe," he agreed. Fang looked down the hall. "I can see my class. Check you later Rose?"

I nodded. "Yeah, see you later." I watched him walk off than walked into the gym. Wow! I was really like this guy.

"See you later cowboy."

My eyes snapped up at the sound of Max's voice. I saw Max waving at Dimitri. Dimitri rolled his brown eyes but had a smirk on his face. He walked away and Max walked over to me.

"Hey Rose," she muttered. Max flopped down on the ground. "This is where combat training is right?"

I felt my body fill with anger. Max was going to take any chance I had left with Dimitri than I would take Nick-slash-Fang from her. You want to play hard, well that's what you're going to get!

**Max's POV**

"You three be good," I muttered as we said goodbye to Gasman, Angel, and Nudge. Fang, Iggy, and I were dropping them off before went to our classes, oh, and Dylan was being a tagalong if anyone cares. "Don't use your powers sweetie," I murmured to Angel, "And if you blow anything up I'll make sure it's the last time you ever touch any tools, ever!" I narrowed my eyes at Gazzy.

Gasman gave me an innocent look. "What you talking about?" He said. "I'll see you at lunch, whenever that is." He yelled before running off inside the building.

Iggy chuckled. "Don't scare anyone off by talking too much Nudge," he mused, messing up her hair.

"Hey! I spent, like, twenty minutes fixing that up on the plane!" She sneered, flatting out her hair. Iggy chuckled and punched her shoulder. Nudge rolled her eyes. "See you guys later." She ran off inside.

Angel was the last of the three younger kids left. She hugged me, "I'll miss you."

I hugged her back. "I'll miss you too sweetie. We'll see each other at lunch," I smiled at her. "Don't let Total out of your back." I added. I heard Total mutter something about this being against the Constitution before Angel nodded and ran off.

Fang put his arm around my waist. "So, we going to find our classes together?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I have to do that training thing with that tall dude," I sighed. "Did you hear an accent in his voice? Because I swear I heard something."

Fang shook his head and sighed. "I think it was Russian," Iggy said from behind us.

"Have you ever even meant a Russian dude before?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah!" He gave me a duh look. "Member when we went and saw the Cowboys game, or the beginning or one anyways? Well the hot dog vender you got the hot dogs from had a wired accent so Gasman asked him what the hell it was, and he said Russian." He gave a big grin like he'd just hit the jackpot. "What?" He asked, most likely sensing my eye roll.

I sighed. "Whatever Ig." I got on my tiptoes and kissed Fang's check. "See you guys at lunch." I said before running off to the gym. I just needed a pick me up and beating some Russian dude's ass would make my day.

When I walked into the gym, not that hard to find actually, I saw the dude sitting on the floor reading a book. I looked closer and saw it was like an old Western book or some shit along those lines. I rolled my eyes. Who reads those?

"Sup Russian dude!" I yelled, hoping to freak him out. Instead, he just looked up at me. Russian dude closed the book and got up, revealing a long coat. Isn't that like a duster or something? Don't cowboys wear those? "Wow, you read 'bout cowboys and dress like 'em, I might as well go southern on you instead of foreign," I chuckled.

The man tried to stay calm but I could see the slight roll of his eyes. _Ha!_ I thought. _I'll have you begging to get out of this by the end of the day!_

"Hello Max," he looked over at a clock. "You're ten minutes late."

I rolled my eyes. "Get used to it," I snarled. "You'll be lucky if I even get out of bed for this school crap, let along training!"

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, trying to smile but not quiet. "You will need to get used to waking up," he said, "If you intend to pass."

I rolled my eyes. "You know, why don't we just get to your ass kicking so I can get passed this stupid messed up school day?" I suggested.

"Max, I'm teaching you some basic moves today so I can see why you are," he said. "Now, let's get started."

"Here's a better idea, cowboy," I said, "Let's just get to the fighting so I can prove to you I'm not a wuss." I smirked.

"My name is Guardian Dimitri Belikov," he stated, "and I do not want to hurt you."

I snorted. "Whatever!" I said. "I'm hard as a rock, hit me with your best shot cowboy." Huh, that's a good nickname for him.

Dimitri sighed. "Alright, we'll fight first so I can see where you are at," he said. "Then I'll teach you the basics." I nodded. "I'll go easy on you," he said taking off his duster.

I rolled my eyes as took off my windbreaker, leaving my hoodie on. "Please, if you go easy on me then you'll end up on that floor within the first minute," I confessed. I figured I might as well give the guy a fair warning.

Dimitri didn't respond. We walked to the center of the padded gym where he laid down the rules. It was the basic stuff, no hair pulling, nails, dirty play. The normal stuff I tell the Flock for when they fight each other. We both stood across from each other and got into fighting positions.

"You sure you wanna do this cowboy?" I asked as I circled him.

"Let's just finish this quickly," he said.

A minute later, Dimitri struck out. He aimed a punch to the side of my head, but I quickly dodged it and used a roundhouse kick, hitting his chest. Dimitri stumbled back, wide-eyed, surprised I'd actually dodged and hit him. A look of determination come onto his face and he got serious. I smiled, showing my approval. For the next ten minutes, Dimitri went for obvious hits before realizing I could tell what he was going to do. Dimitri stiffened.

I smirked. "What? Am I too good for you?" I asked.

Dimitri frowned. He kicked his leg out and caught mine. He pulled my feet out from under me causing me to fall. Before he could get on top of me, I rolled out of the way. He lay on the ground where I had just been. I took advantage of the situation and jumped on his back, one knee on each side of him. I entangled my legs with his, remembering he was a fighting no matter what way I looked at it, and elbowed him in back of the head, only hard enough to stun him. After that, I grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, imagining he was one of the erasers who'd tried to take my baby, and pulled them so far that I almost tugged them off.

"That's enough!" Dimitri hissed from underneath me. I could hear the pain in laced with his voice and that was the only thing that made me release him. I quickly untangled myself from him and hopped off his back and into a criss-cross position on the floor next to him. He sat identical to me across from me, rubbing his shoulders. "You're strong," was all he said.

I nodded. "I've been training to fight since I was able to," I nodded, thinking about how I'd begged Jeb to teach me moves after only a few weeks of being out of the School.

Dimitri nodded. "That I can tell," he offered me a smile. "There isn't much I can teach you." He admitted.

I smirked. "Then I don't have to wake up early?" I questioned, a smile equaling his own on my face.

Dimitri laughed. "No, I still want to teach you how to use a stake and a few weapons," he said. "Though, I can reduce your training sessions to once or twice a day."

I rolled my eyes. "Woo hoo, that still means waking up early and sore bodies," I said with dry sarcasm.

Dimitri laughed. "You can put it that way," he admitted. "Come by after school and we'll work on your running."

"I can run fine!" I yelled. "I've been running my whole life!" Crap! Too much information.

Dimitri didn't comment on it. "Alright, I still want to see how fast you can run," he said, standing up. He looked toward the gym doors than back to me. "I'll see you after school Max."

I nodded and jumped to my feet. "You got it," I joked, not really into the arguing thing this early in the morning. "See you later cowboy!" I waved. Dimitri rolled his eyes but it was ruined by the smirk on his face. He walked out the door just as that bitchy girl, Rose, walked into the gym. "Hey Rose," I muttered walking up to her and flopping on the ground. "This is where combat training is, right?"

Rose's eyes went dark and I swear her face paled. She looked anger, almost as if she was challenging someone. Wait! She was challenging me! I don't know what it was, but I knew I'd win, cause I'm competitive like that. No one could beat Maximum Ride at anything! (Except Fang with the super silent thing, I hate being quiet!)

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like the way I'm taking things? With the girls in a competition? I might make Rose and Fang end up together but I'm not sure. I'm still sketchy about all the details, all I know is I have a little idea for later in the story, if I get that far. Love it, hate it, review babies!<strong>

**~Bella ;)**


	4. Burns

**Oh Bite Me! Thanks for not reviewing! (Except **_Anju Makaa _and _A Cannibalistic Skittle_**, you two get virtual cookies for your reviews! (::))**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

"What do we do in this class?" I asked the guy standing next to me. I know he said his name, it started with an E or something like that, Edward maybe?

"Learn to fight," the E-kid answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I already know how to fight," I grumbled.

The kid snorted. "Sure," he rolled his eyes.

I grabbed his shirt. "Why don't you tell me your name so I know who's ass to kick for knocking my fighting skills!" I yelled.

The kid smiled. "Hey, don't get mad. I'm just saying don't get cocky, it's your first day. I'm sure you can fight, just don't get cocky," he held his hands up in defense. "My name's Eddie by the way."

I nodded and released my grip on his shirt. "Just don't diss my skills," I muttered.

_It's your first day Max. Don't get into a fight._

I rolled my eyes. _Long time no heard voice._ I snapped back at it. Seriously! I'd gotten rid of it since I'd finished the saving the world crap, and really didn't want it to be back.

_I can hear you Max,_ I could almost hear the eye roll in it's eyes. Does the voice even have eyes?_ It doesn't matter Max. The point is that you need to pay attention. To defeat this new enemy you'll need to know this, and make friends to help you._

My eyes widened. _I have to make friends with these losers!_ I looked around and saw one girl talking to herself, one boy picking his nose, a group of boys flirting with two girls, and three or four sitting in the corner taking about who knows what! _I'd rather use my Flock_.

The voice sighed._ They can't defeat them, so pay attention!_

_Whatever._ With that the voice was gone. _Way to finish a conversation._ I said sarcastically.

_I heard you!_ Now it's gone for good.

"Hi Max!" Dylan yelled. I jumped as his voice pierced into my ear.

Jumping to my feet, I almost punched him with seeing how close he was. "Don't sneak up on me!" I snarled.

"Sorry," he muttered. Dylan put his hands behind his back and looked down like a little kid in trouble. I sighed, trying not to forget the fact that he was a clone and only a few months old, if not a year.

"Sit everyone!"

I turned around and saw a lady walking in. She was lean yet muscular and had short graying hair. I put my hands on my hips, refusing to sit. I was not going to be bossed around.

Eddie grabbed my wrist and yanked my down to the floor. "That Guardian Alberta Petrov, she's the teacher!" He hissed in my ear.

I gave him a glare but otherwise sat down, crossing my arms over my chest. "I knew that," I muttered. "I just chose to ignore her."

"Alright," she cupped her hands in front of her. "I'm told we have two new novices joining our senior class," she pulled an index card out of her back pocket and read off of it. "Maximum Ride and Dylan Hagen." Alberta looked up and found mine and Dylan's faces in the crowd.

"I prefer Max," I sighed. Wasn't the first time someone had called me by me first name, of course I was surprised that mom had signed me up as Maximum instead of just Max. "I really don't care about Dylan," I added quickly, with a sneer.

Dylan raised his hand and waved at the teacher. "Hey," he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him.

Alberta nodded. "Alright, I'm assuming you two are trained enough to just jump into what we're doing," she said, though it was more of a question. I offered her a cold glare, while Dylan nodded eagerly. "Well, we are going to start out with some starter exercises. Max, you can work with Rose, Eddie work with Dylan."

I sneered. Couldn't I have worked with Eddie? He seemed to like me better than that bitch. No need to complain, though that was a Maximum Ride specialty. I got up and walked over to Rose. "So, what do we do?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You stand there and I beat the shit out of you," she snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yo, person, can you give me a better partner?" I asked the teacher lady. "Maybe someone who isn't asking for a beating?"

Alberta sighed. She looked at Rose. "Just be nice to her," she said. Rose grumbled something and the teacher turned to me. "You're just throwing kicks and punches, trying to block them." I nodded and the lady walked away.

"Let's just get this over with," Rose said. She crouched into a defensive crouch and, before I could even react, punched me in the gut.

I flinched back but other wise didn't let the pain show on my face. "What the hell was that!" I yelled, blocking her next throw. I quickly got into the way of things as she throw kick after punch not giving me a chance to hit her.

"I'm doing the warm up," Rose smirked. She nicked my jaw.

"What's your problem!" I finally got a hit on her shoulder, only to have to block a punch to the chest. "What the hell did I do to you?" I kicked toward her chest only to have her push it back.

"You're taking him away from me!" She snarled. She landed a kick to my chest and knocked the breath out of me.

"What?" I coughed, trying to breath, "do you mean?" Rose didn't answer, but she didn't have to, I was picking up the pieces. "Cowboy, uh, I mean, Belikov?" I nearly chocked. What was he? Like thirty?

I blocked a hit to my face and landed one in the center of her chest, knocking the breath out of her now. When her breathing was even again, Rose answered. "No," I blocked a hit, "You have a boyfriend! You shouldn't be flirting with another guy!"

I was too shocked to block her roundhouse kick. It knocked me to the floor, where I stayed trying to process what she'd just said. She thought me and… Cowboy? "I'm not flirting with him," I said, looking up at Rose glaring down at me. "I'm loyal to Fang, and only Fang."

She snorted, her hands on her hips. "Yeah right!" Rose laughed. "You barely take care of that mismatch family of yours! How do you expect me to believe you'd stay loyal to one man?"

I felt my heart squeeze and my body fill with pure anger. My vision became red as I processed Rose's words. There were two things in this world you never insulted, my family and my loyalty. The fact that she insulted both in one sentence ended the equation. Family insult+loyalty questioned=Deadly Max. She was going to regret her words.

I acted quickly, kicking my leg out and hooking it onto hers. I pulled Rose down to the ground and jumped on her, entangling my legs with hers, much like I did with Dimitri earlier. Rose was too shocked to react, I took advantage of that. I used as much force as possible and punched her in the jaw. A loud crack rang through the gym and everything silenced. A look of pain come onto Rose's face and she reached up and cradled her jaw.

I jumped off of her and gave her one of my famous Maximum Ride glares. "Don't ever doubt my loyalty to my family!" I sneered. "And never, ever, talk about my family. Next time you'll get worse than a broken jaw."

No one moved, then everyone freaked out. That girl that had been talking to herself screamed and some of the guys started running around in circles screaming how everyone was going to die. Eddie ran over to Rose and tried to make sure she didn't have any permanent damage. Dylan walked up to stand next to me, as if to stop anyone from attacking me.

Finally the teacher stepped in. "Enough!" She yelled. Alberta walked over to the four of us (me, Dylan, Rose, and Eddie). "What happened!"

I answered before Rose could blame it all on me. "I broke her jaw because she insulted my family and my loyalty," I sneered. Damn, I was doing a lot of sneering today.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled at me. "You do _not_ hit above the shoulder and do _not_ break anything!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I learned!" I glared straight into Rose's eyes. "If someone poses a threat you take them out."

"How did I pose a threat!" She tried to yell, but it turned out as a whisper. Pain filled Rose's voice and tears tried to drip out of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. I had to admit, she was tough. That break would have had Nudge crying.

"You threat my family, that is a threat to me!" I snarled.

"They're not even your family!" Rose yelled. "You're a group of mismatch Moroi and Dhapmirs who will be separated eventually!"

My eyes widened. A growl built up in my throat. I kicked Rose's leg hard enough to leave a bruise than stormed out of there before anyone could stop me. I heard a muffled scream and people calling out my name, but ignored them. I just need out of here!

I ran out of the school and into the closest patch of woods I could find. Once I made sure the area was clear I spread my wings and jumped into the air. I flew over the woods until I was high enough to where I could see everyone but they would only see me as a large bird.

For the next hour, I just flew. I tried to remember what life had been like over the last few years. How after we saved the world my Flock and I stayed with my mom and half sister for a year until we took off on our own. I remember we had stayed in Hawaii for a few months, my version of Fang's "find a deserted island" idea. Even if it wasn't deserted we had fun. We hang out on the beach everyday and went scuba diving and water sports and stuff. The best part, it had cable and internet and stuff, unlike a deserted island. We had had so much fun over the last two/three years, now it was ending.

I landed around the same spot I took off. I dusted off my pants and headed back to the clearing I had seen, it was grassy and comfortable. I saw a figure standing on the edge and smiled to myself. It had to be Fang. He must have heard that I took off and came looking for me, waiting for me to get back.

A frown came to my face as I saw Dimitri turn around. "What do you want?" I sneered, yet again. I was so not in the mode for him telling me I was wrong.

"I just came to find you," he said, his face emotionless. "Why'd you break Rose Hathaway's jaw?"

"She insulted my family," I rolled my eyes. "I had to."

Dimitri sat down on the soft green grass and motioned for me to sit next to him. I ignored and just stood in front of him. "It wasn't a logical reason," he sighed.

"I'm not logical," I confessed.

"If you want to keep your family alive you'll learn to be logical," he said sternly.

"I've kept them alive for seven years now, I think I'm doing a good job!" I snapped.

"So since you were about ten the only solution was to go around and break bones?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Depending on the situation."

"Max," he stood back up and walked the few feet to stand over me. His dark eyes meet my lighter brown ones. "It's not the same anymore. Before, you probably didn't have to worry about Strigoi before, but now, now you have to. If you want to protect your family from them, then you need to be logical."

My eyes widened slightly. "So we're a family? Not a group of mismatch kids?" I questioned. He was the first person here to actually call us a family.

Dimitri nodded. "You don't have to be of the same race to be a family. As long as you care about them, then you could be a family," he said.

I smirked, my anger lightening. "Thanks," I muttered. "That means a lot."

"No problem. Just don't go around breaking people's jaws," he offered me a smirk. "I don't think you'd want to teach those three little kids you have with you that throwing punches is the only way to handle a situation."

I smirked back. "Yeah," I shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm still defending myself and family when I have to."

Dimitri offered me a slight roll of his eyes but other wise said nothing. "Let's head back."

I simply nodded. I couldn't help but wonder something though, why hadn't it been Fang instead of Dimitri to come and find me?

**Rose's POV**

I snorted and put my hands on my hips, looking down at the confused girl. "Yeah right!" I laughed. "You barely take care of that mismatch family of yours! How do you expect me to believe you'd stay loyal to one man?"

Max's face became red and she acted quickly, kicking a leg out and hooking it onto mine. I almost didn't see it. Max pulled me to the ground and jumped on me stomach, entangling her legs with mine. I couldn't react. How had she surprised me? Rose Hathaway, Strigoi killer! I didn't even see when she pulled her hand back and punched me in the jaw. A loud crack rang through the gym and went everything silent. Pain racked through my body and stopped at my jaw. As an instant reaction, my hand went up to cradle it. I kept the pain off my face, even though that hurt like hell!

Max jumped off of me and gave me a glare that scared the hell out of me. "Don't ever doubt my loyalty to my family!" Max sneered. "And never, ever, talk about my family. Next time you'll get worse than a broken jaw."

As I neared my eyes, the panic set in. Melody started screaming about how Max would kill them all, some of the annoying guys started running around in circles. Eddie came over and examined me, making sure Max didn't permanently damage my face. The Dylan dude stood behind Max, shadowing her, and Alberta came over and started yelling at us. Max and I argued our point, but it wouldn't help.

I told her that it wasn't even a family and her eyes widened. She kicked my leg and I yelped out in pain. It was almost hard enough to break a bone, almost. Max stormed out of the room as Alberta, Eddie, and Dylan called after her. She didn't stop, she just kept running. I started to open my mouth, only to have a flash of pain as my jaw moved.

Alberta looked to me. The older guardian decided that Max wasn't her largest problem at hand, she had an injured student who need aid, so she forget about her and moved to help me.

"Eddie, take Rose to the infirmary," she muttered. "I'll go get someone to look for Max."

Eddie nodded. "Can you walk?" I nodded and stood up, only to fall back because of the bruise on my leg. Eddie out his arm around my shoulders and help me back up. "Come on Rose, you can limp," he chuckled.

I glared at him and wished I could punch that smirk off his face. _Just deal with yourself right now Rose!_ I told myself.

_Rose?_ Lissa's voice went through my had. _Are you okay?_

Damn, she was listening to me. Thankfully, Lissa could only hear my thoughts and didn't feel my pain. _Yeah,_ I thought back. _Just a few bruises. No worry._ I lied. Lissa didn't pick up and didn't question me.

Eddie dropped me off at Dr. Olendzki's office and said he'd check on me in a while. Dr. Olendzki brought me into a room for multiple people to wait in and set my jaw. Some kid walked in and she told me she'd be back in a few minutes to check my leg.

I groaned and laid back on the stiff white bed sheets. "Stupid new girl!" I growled, cursing off Max as I did.

"She got you huh?"

I shot up and spun around. "Why are you here?" I gasped, seeing Fang sitting on the bed next to mine. Why hadn't I seen him there before?

Fang got up and walked over to sit next to me. He held up his right arm, showing off a burn. "Some kid was screwing around and got me," he shrugged.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, being careful not to touch the burn. It was definitely a fire burn, but it didn't look like magic fire. WTF? "That sucks," I muttered. "I can't believe you got hurt."

"I'll heal," he shrugged. "Did Max break a bone?"

I nodded. "She got my jaw," I shrugged, trying to make it look like not a big deal. "But, I'll be fine."

"So will I," Fang added, making me look at him. "You're just as important as me Rose."

I shook my head. "You guys come first," I repeated the life motto that was drilled into us Dhapmirs.

"You're life should come first," Fang said. I looked up at him with widened eyes. "That's right. I can take care of myself, now you take care of yours." Fang hopped up and walked back to the bed just as Dr. Olendzki walked in.

"I'm going to take care of Nick first Rose," she said. "Since his burn needs to be treated quickly." She walked over to Fang. "Sorry for the wait."

He shrugged, indifferently. "No problem," he said, all the while, still looking at me.

_I can take care of myself, now you take care of yours_. Did he really mean it? Either way, that was the first time a Moroi(minus Christian) said they could take care of themselves. And the very first time someone told me to stop worrying about everyone else and just take care of me. I smile at him. I can't believe it, I really did like him, I liked Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update! Love me by reviewing!<strong>

**~Bella ;)**


End file.
